Posdata: te amo
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Seto: Te ha de parecer raro que te escriba,pero es que no quiero comer tu tiempo, pero es que por algun motivo, ya no me siento digno de tu tiempo.


"**Posdata: Te amo"**

**Por: Yuni**

"**Disclamer: **Yugioh no es mío"

**Disclamer:**Te amo…no pueden, no puedes cambiarlo

Perdón por ser como soy…así de estúpida amor…

Así de estúpida te amo.

"**Nota de Autora: **me platicaron que

Existe una peli con ese nombre, pero el fic

No tiene nada que ver con ella, ya que

Yo ni siquiera la eh visto, en fin…"

**Capitulo Único**

"**P.D: Te amo"**

Seto:

Te ah de parecer estúpido que te escriba, pero es que no quiero comer tu tiempo, pero es que por algún motivo ya no me siento digno de tu tiempo. No, no es que este despechado, no, no es que no tenga la fuerza para decírtelo en tu cara, es que no puedo, por razones que van mas allá de mis posibilidades.

Antes de ir directamente al tema, déjame desviarnos un poco más, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? Espero que tu migraña este mejor, que no esté tan intensa la presión, si lo sé, has de saber bien que yo no estoy nunca del todo ocupado ni desocupado…Si quieres te platico de cómo está el tiempo, todo con tal de no ir directo al tema…Lo sé, te molesta que no escriba lo que tenga que escribir…

Está bien, te entiendo, no matare mas tu tiempo, solo escribía para que supieras, que ayer te falle mi promesa, la hice trisas, te falle, perdóname, perdóname te lo ruego, y no conozco palabra mas vacía y dicha con tanta entrega además de esta, para trasmitirte lo que siento. Es que soy muy 

débil, lo siento, no puedo mentirte, no me pidas fingir que soy fuerte. ¿Crees que por tener mirada fría en los inviernos lo soy? Deberías de verme en los veranos…. No, ¡que tonto es pedirnos ser siempre fuertes!, lamentablemente muchos lo pueden, yo no…tu lo haces… ¿?

No sé, déjame empezar, diciendo esta vez en que falle (múltiples cosas podríamos decir sobre mis fallas y errores) pero es que, me duele tanto haber roto una promesa a tan solo una hora de haberla hecho…Ayer cuando me quede solo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación, tome el reproductor mp3, encendí la música, y al oírla… ¡como traída del infierno! La canción que tanto oíste, no pude controlar las lagrimas que se escaparon… ¡Espera! No es lo peor… Era tanto el dolor, no entendía porque… y recordé una vieja canción, ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?... ¡No! maldije, no lo es, es que los humanos somos muy complicados…¿No es así?

O quizás siendo tan sencillos nos damos a la necesidad de acomplejarnos tanto…no sé, ayer, tome la almohada y no pude soltarla, imaginando que eras tú, el frio del viento entraba por la ventana, era helado… No, no lo fue. El termómetro marcaba treinta y cuatro grados, pero era todo tan helado….

Déjame decirte que el cerebro me dolía tanto (es una forma abstracta de decir: que me quemaba el corazón) ¡era como sentir las mil heridas, brotar todas de una vez! …no esto era mentira, te juro que no lo sé, no entendí porque tenía que ser así y a la vez…Pensé que era tonto portarme así, te había prometido que no lloraría, me hiciste prometer que no lo haría…

Pero Seto…es tan egoísta pedirle a los otros que no sientan, es tan cruel pedirme lo que han hecho todos, simular que todo está bien, mi única forma de escapar de la realidad era llorando en mi soledad, en la oscuridad, se sentía tan fría, ella nunca había sido así con migo…ella es cálida, la vida es hermosa…los sueños se cumplen…

¡Lo sueños! Quise pensar por un momento que era una pesadilla, atormentando el alma mía, no, que cobarde mi desdicha no podía pensar nada más, además de que te amaba… ¡Como quieres que lo oculte! Hoy sonreí todo el día nadie se percato de lo ocurrido, del dolor…Ayer me enviaste una rosa, que cruel amor... mostrarme lo bello que realmente eres y que no puedo tenerte.

¿Nos separan las vidas pasadas? ¿Nos abandonamos una vez más? Nos atacan por detrás, los miedos y las inseguridades…yo entiendo amor…yo siempre lo hago, no te preocupes, ya estoy 

acostumbrado…Es tan cómico, mira… ¿Sabes…? Nunca tuve antes que pedirles que mintieran, ellos podían hacerlo solos… No necesitaban que se los pidiera, mentían y se iban tan pronto como lo hacían. Pero tu… ¡Eres tan distinto a ellos! Tu no jugaste ese juego, aun cuando sabias que podías ganarme… fuiste sincero, fuiste tan bello y eterno, Que aunque haberte amado mas no puedo, lo hice, te ame con más fuerza y lloraba en mi tristeza, promesa roto, amor…

Perdóname, perdóname por meterte mis problemas en tu cabeza, perdóname por lastimarte buscando mi cobarde alivio, perdóname buscando lo eterno en un lugar de destino alterno, sabiendo que estas tan lejos y tan cerca…Perdóname por querer ser tu luz eterna, ¡Qué tontería que las sombras lo quieran! Esta tan roto el camino y seguiré adelante, pensando en tu mirada, en tus letras parlantes, tu recuerdo basta para iluminar mis días, darles compañía, saber que estas bien me será mi mejor noticia…Y cuando encuentres a quien ames.

¡Seré tan feliz amor! Tan feliz de tu belleza, tan feliz por tu eterna devoción…quizás a él, a ella, no lo sé… pero sonreiré, porque estarás completo amor, serás eterno, solo los milagros tan grandes los hace el amor completo…Sonreiré para ti cada día, mirare en tus ojos la pasión, opacada por el amor que te tengo, no será nada cuando la mires a ella, porque en tus orbes de zafiros fríos y helados, los témpanos se verán descongelados y sabré que el agua regreso a tu mirada, esa que tuviste en tus días de infancia.

Antes de irme, de dejarte disfrutar de tu ocupado tiempo, solo te pido una cosa, que no me obligues a dejar de amarte, que no pienses que estoy loco, que no me dejes como lo han hecho todos antes, no me obligues a dejar de amarte, no me pidas que no escriba bellas letras alucinando tus miradas, tu vida y tus palabras….déjame seguir soñando que con mucho esfuerzo y muchos sueños podre alcanzarte, tenerte…tenernos, pensando que el amor lo puede todo…-quizás todo, menos no ser correspondido ¿?- ….no me obligues a no amarte…Porque tendría que fallarte, no me pidas ser lo que son todos, dos personas….

Y que una bella musa alumbre en tus sueños, que sea tu ilusión eterna, que así como yo siento, un día tu sientas la belleza de sentirse eterno, sin prejuicios, bello, sincero, sentir las venas calientes por la sangre ardiente que bombea un corazón acelerado, por las ideas complejas de un buen enamorado, con la pieza eterna, para guardar los besos que te dará la musa bella que tendrá tus labios… ¡Que ames como nadie nunca amado! ¡Qué sueñes cada día!

Ama, sueña, Ama….ama que te amaran siempre, que la fidelidad acompañara a tu pareja, amala tanto, protéjala, dale besos en los labios, en el lóbulo, en el cuello, adórale aunque no sea tan perfecta de cuerpo…Amale, como si la vida se te fuera en ello…

Que yo lo he hecho y te juro Seto…Te juro que yo te digo, porque yo lo siento, y créeme no puedes cambiarlo…Porque esto que por ti siento…Es eterno.

Atte.

Atemu Motou.

P.D

Te amo

--Owari--

Una carta, al amor eterno, nadie puede cambiarlo, cuando amas...ni a quien amas puede cambiar eso, no importa si se volvieran los seres mas monstruosos del universo, aunque estar con ellos significara estar muertos...cuando amas...cuando realmente lo haces, nada lo cambia...

El amor es eterno, entregate con pasion, no lo dejes ir, pero dale alas...se siempre feliz, llora cuando realmente lo valgan...y ama, solo amaras a quien tu corazon manda..

Sao

Lets duel


End file.
